Celos y un corazón confundido
by MeloAsakura
Summary: Anna, Manta y Tamao llegan para buscar a Yoh y encuentran a Melody, quien ha estado acompañado a Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro y Chocolove en su viaje por el tornoeo de shamanes, pero por una discusión se separó de ellos, luego encuentran a Hao Asakura quien queda encantado con la rubia, Melody siente celos y más adelante Hao se da cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Los aceptará?


**Nota:** Es el primer fic que subo, así que no sean duros conmigo, se que debo mejorar en varios aspectos pero espero les guste mi historia.

Antes que nada los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, el único personaje que me pertenece en esta historia es Melody, quien es mi OC.

**Celos**

Luego de haber viajado tanto tiempo Anna, Manta y Tamao llegaron al lugar al que debían buscar a Yoh para entregarle la bitácora mágica, sin embargo en el transcurso del camino se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban –Melody, dijo Anna mientras sonreía y se acercaba -¿Qué haces aquí? Momentos atrás Melody había discutido nuevamente con Ren Tao, ellos siempre peleaban, pero esta vez había hecho que Melody se alejara bastante del lugar donde se encontraban. –Oh!, vaya ¿Qué hacen acá chicos?, mostró su sonrisa de siempre y fue a saludarlos –Estamos buscando a Yoh, dijo animado Manta, ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó y Melody lo observó, -Bueno están algo alejados de este lugar, tendremos que bajar la montaña para… Anna la interrumpió colocando su mano sobre su hombro y le señaló, era alguien conocido para Melody, más para Anna, Manta y Tamao era alguien detestable y malvado –ES HAO!, gritó alterado Manta mientras lo señalaba –Eres muy pequeño, dijo Hao mientras sonreía –Así que tú eres Hao, dime ¿Te molesta que le entregue la bitácora mágica a Yoh? –Le interrogó la rubia con seriedad, mientras a paso rápido se acercaba a él, primero quedó a una distancia algo prudente de él –No me molesta, es más necesito que se la entregues –Respondió el mayor de los Asakura mientras la observaba, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –Yoh tiene que hacerse más fuerte, de lo contrario no podrá resistir a las siguientes pruebas que el torneo de los shamanes tiene preparado, sin embargo sí logra dominar la bitácora mágica, se volverá más fuerte de lo que jamás ha sido –Volvió a decir, luego Anna se acercó más a él -¿Bien, es suficiente, apresúrate y dime donde se encuentra Yoh? –Le interrogó decidida a Hao mientras sonreía -¿Por qué te ayudaría? –le cuestionó Hao mientras brincaba de la gran roca donde se encontraba sentado. Anna se quedó callada mientras Hao soltó una risa, la misma risa malvada de siempre –Eres la prometida de los Asakura, vaya actitud –Le dijo mientras se acercaba –Pero me agradas, así que te diré donde se encuentra Yoh, él ya se encuentra en la cueva y sí necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en llamarme, estaré ahí para ti. –Escucha, estoy harta de verte soñar despierto. Le dijo enfadada Anna mientras preparaba su brazo derecho para pegarle una bofetada, pero al momento de hacerlo Hao Asakura la detuvo fácilmente, y la arrinconó en la roca con fuerza. –ANNA! Gritaron Manta y Tamao sorprendidos de lo que había ocurrido, al igual que Anna se encontraba un tanto sorprendida de cómo había bloqueado su bofetada –Estoy realmente interesado en ti, res digna de ser la esposa del Rey Shaman, expresó Hao mientras sostenía su mano derecha y se acercaba a su rostro, Tamao y Manta estaban realmente sorprendidos de lo que sucedía mientras que Melody observó con tristeza a Hao cuando dijo esas palabras y sintió un golpe en su corazón, nadie más lo notó, sólo ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba celosa… celosa de Anna. –Haz olvidado algo –Hao se quedó callado al escuchar eso –Aún tengo mi mano izquierda, rápidamente Anna le pegó una bofetada a Hao con su mano Izquierda, golpe que fue demasiado duro para el mayor de los Asakura, ya que cayó al suelo por el golpe –La súper mano izquierda, exclamaron Manta y Tamao, mientras Melody observaba sorprendida la valentía de Anna al darle un golpe así a Hao Asakura. –Claro que seré la esposa del rey Shaman, definitivamente Yoh Ganará –Le dijo Anna decidida mientras regresaba con sus amigos –Vámonos, Tamao, Manta y Melody, no tenemos tiempo que perder, todos se dieron la vuelta y Melody observó una vez más a Hao Asakura con tristeza mientras suspiraba y se alejaba con sus amigos –Es la primera vez que alguien me abofetea de esa manera, es genial ese valor y carácter. Le dijo Hao a Opacho mientras sonreía y señalaba su enrojecida mejilla, sin embargo algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, se puso a pensar en la mirada triste que había visto en Melody y sintió una punzada en su corazón, como si lo hubieran herido, era algo extraño experimentar algo así así que su sonrisa desapareció y se levantó para después irse de ese lugar.

-Supongo que yo no sería…digna de ser la esposa de ese sujeto, claro yo no soy como la señorita Anna, ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos, es valiente, audaz, inteligente, decidida, hermosa, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario. Pensaba Melody con tristeza mientras Anna se percataba de su comportamiento. –Supongo que estoy celosa…-Se dijo así misma Melody mientras caminaban en busca de Yoh.

**Un corazón confundido**

Ya estando en la aldea de los Apaches, listos para continuar con el torneo de shamanes, el mayor de los Asakura decidió dar un paseo por el bosque, ese bosque era profundo y oscuro, pero también era pacífico y hermoso, a pesar de no mostrarlo, a pesar de la maldad que tenía en su corazón, Hao Asakura disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje, pero algo tenía confundido su corazón.

-No sé qué me sucede, ese tipo de chica no es de las que a mí me gustan. Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, luego del incidente que había ocurrido en aquella montaña con la prometida de Yoh, él había quedado encantado con su carácter, era el tipo de mujeres que a él le gustaban, alguien decidida, fuerte y sobre todo hermosa, claro ella lo tenía todo, sin embargo alguien no había podido salir de su mente, aquella humana que había rescatado–Melody. Susurró inconscientemente mientras caminaba, por alguna extraña razón se sentía confundido, nunca había experimentado algo así, pero eso lo molestaba tanto, Melody era una chica dulce, agradable, y no era tan hermosa como Anna, pero tenía su atractivo, era torpe y cobarde, era todo lo contrario a lo que él buscaba en una mujer, es así como el empezó a recordar cómo es que la había conocido.

**Flash back:**

Era una noche tranquila, el mayor de los Asakura había decidido acampar en una colina, mientras observaba las luces que iluminaban la ciudad de Tokio, todo marchaba a la perfección, encendió una fogata mientras observaba las estrellas, Opacho estaba subido en un árbol y el simplemente se tranquilizaba del bullicio de la ciudad, al observar las estrellas, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como alguien había caído en sus pies, el bajó la mirada y observó a una chica, cabello negro, piel trigueña y cuerpo no muy delgado y detrás de ella venían unos chicos que al parecer querían hacerle daño, el mayor de los Asakura se limitó a decir una palabra hasta que escuchó algo –Ayúdeme…por favor. Nuevamente bajó la mirada y miró el rostro suplicante de la jovencita, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros pero tenían algo especial, algo que sin duda llamó su atención, cuando esos sujetos se le acercaron sólo logró escuchar unas palabras –Lárgate imbécil. Eso fue suficiente para que desencadenara a su espíritu de fuego y los calcinara sin dejar rastro de ellos, la chica observó todo y pudo observar al espíritu de fuego, lo que significaba que tenía una habilidad especial, pero era sólo una humana común y corriente, ella se levantó y con lágrimas en los ojos lo observó un momento. –esa mirada…esa maldita mirada. Pensó el mayor de los Asakura mientras se enfurecía, era esa mirada que tenían todos los humanos al ver algo desconocido -¿Acaso no me vas a agradecer por salvarte la vida?, se limitó a decir Hao Asakura mientras la observaba furioso. –Perdón…es que tu ropa es algo extraña, pero…Gracias te lo agradezco mucho. Dijo la chica y lo abrazó, eso sorprendió demasiado al mayor de los Asakura, después de mucho tiempo, después de haber mostrado a su espíritu, después de haber calcinado a esos dos sujetos, ella estaba así ¿Por su ropa? Y además de eso se había atrevido a abrazarlo, eso hizo que el mayor de los Asakura soltara una risa, una risa distinta a las que soltaba lleno de maldad y Opacho se pudo percatar de eso.

**Fin del Flash back.**

Luego de tanto recordar, el mayor de los Asakura no se había percatado que había llegado a un lago, era realmente deslumbrante, un escenario magnífico, todo era muy tranquilo y relajante, se acercó más y observó su reflejo durante un largo rato. –Ese día, después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, esa mujer me gustó, sin embargo al pensar en Melody puedo sentir como mi corazón se agita y simplemente no es la misma reacción que con Anna. Pensó el mayor de los Asakura mientras sonreía. –Imposible- susurró para sí mismo -¿Qué es imposible?, preguntó una voz que le era muy familiar y que para el mayor de los Asakura era muy difícil sacar de su cabeza, lentamente giró su cabeza y la observó –Melody, ¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó, intentando parecer tranquilo mientras nuevamente volvía a observar el lago cristalino. –Los chicos decidieron acampar no muy lejos de aquí ya que querían disfrutar del aire libre y decidí venir a dar una vuelta, y luego escuché a alguien caminar y después te encontré. –Sonrió mientras lo observaba y se acercaba más, para Melody esto no era difícil, a diferencia de las demás personas que siempre se quedaban a una distancia prudente, para ella era muy fácil acercarse a Hao Asakura, pues le tomó mucha confianza luego de que él la salvara en aquella noche, lo trataba con normalidad, como si se tratara de Yoh o HoroHoro, para Melody era muy difícil el pensar que Hao tenía un corazón malvado, es más ella entendía el ¿Por qué? De las intenciones de Hao, sobre la razón del por qué odiaba a los humanos, ella lo entendió esa misma noche. Hao se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de darle una respuesta –Melody, ¿tú crees que mi ideal es incorrecto?, esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra puesto que era algo extraño que el mayor de los Asakura dudara con algo, -¿Acaso está dudando?, pensó Melody mientras lo observaba algo confusa. –Pienso que tú ideal de destruir a los humanos es incorrecto, pero… Hao la observó cuando dijo ese "pero", con mucha atención –Entiendo que quieras hacerlo, entiendo sobre la razón del por qué los odias, pero pienso que no es el camino correcto. Al terminar de decir esto le sonrió y lo observó con una mirada brillante, Hao no lo sabía pero Melody estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y también estaba celosa de Anna, ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella, en eso se escuchó el grito de Yoh –Melody! Apresúrate, la comida está lista. Hao al escuchar esto la observó y le sonrió –Bueno es hora de retirarme, hasta luego. Dicho esto desapareció y Melody se retiró con tristeza mientras presionaba sus manos, sin embargo no se percató que entre las ramas de los árboles el mayor de los Asakura la observaba. –Creo que ahora lo entiendo…pero no aceptaré estos sentimientos…perdóname…

**FIN.**


End file.
